


Show Me the Other Side

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person you'd ever thought to end up the sad and moping type gets a rather interesting thing happen to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me the Other Side

It looked like a small child, no it was the small child. The emotions had taken form as a child, downtrodden and looking like the world had crashed down on her. The kid is alone and sitting on a bench shivering in the dark. It knew no warmth, no love of any kind. It only knew the darkness, the hollow feeling of being empty and knowing no-one cared… The child it possessed…her name is Jenny and Jenny is a homeless Orphan. She knew sadness in all it’s forms and the child would die soon if she had no nourishment of any sort. If only one could save her from her vulnerability, from her sorrow and then she could find the hope in things again…  
A man walked towards where this girl sat shivering under layers of blankets on the bench. This man had his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, his breath coming out fogging the cold night air as his feet crunched on the layering of snow on the ground. He started to pass by Jenny when he paused and went over to her, took one look at her and lifted her up.

Jenny didn’t even fight the man. He is warm and he seems comforting.

“Let’s find you someplace warm, how’s that sound?” The man asked in a gentle voice and the light of a window caught them both, the man had has hazel eyes and light brown hair and Jenny nods numbly.

“That would be nice,” she whispered hoarsely, the sadness, the sorrow draining out of her, she felt that hopelessness starting to fade, knowing that someone out there cared…if he cared, maybe she could get to live longer than she thought…

The man talked quietly with her, asking her what kind of foods she liked as he walked towards a shelter and she softly told him her answers.

They soon arrived at a shelter and the man gave her to the men and women running it, who thanked him and the man nodded and watched as she was led into the backroom….She didn’t feel vulnerable anymore…or hopeless…not anymore than usual now… She looked back to see something in the man’s eyes, a brief flare of purple and then it was gone…  
\---  
Gabriel shifted and watched as the girl, about seven, get led into the back to get dry clothes, warm food and a place to sleep. He looked around and saw the people there, so sad, vulnerable and hopeless….it made something inside him churn in discomfort. He’d felt those emotions before, it…it sucked really. 

He left the shelter feeling miserable and quiet as he went back to his quiet wandering. What does he do now? He really should go and get some rest with Dean…Dean…did he even give a crap? Did he really love him as the human claimed? Humans are fickle things after all. What if he spotted someone else and went for him? What if he realized that he was really in love with Cas and went for him instead of well…he, Gabriel? Gabriel swallowed and went to the craptastic motel the boys were at now.  
“Where were you?” Dean asked sharply as Gabriel kicked off his shoes and it was all he could do to keep from grimacing. Dean was mad…of course he was mad. Gabriel had called Sam a piece of lying abomination earlier out of anger…the youngest Winchester had lied to them about a case because he was afraid something would happen…

“Walking,” He said flatly as he went and tried to cuddle with Dean but the human snorted and pushed Gabriel off the bed, the archangel landing with a thud, blinking in surprise and shock, looking to Dean who pointed at the other bed and he got up and tried again but Dean glared at him.

“No. Not until you apologize to Sam,” He said with a growl and Gabriel let out an annoyed grunt and went to the other empty bed and curled up under the covers of the bed. He wasn’t going to apologize for being right about what he said…but it still hurt that Dean wouldn’t get over it…that he wouldn’t cuddle with Gabriel, Gabriel who felt so miserable and lonely… 

It was like seeing Michael and Raphael fight over what they were going to do with the apocalypse all over again. He’d been shunned basically when he hadn’t had anything to attribute to the conversation.   
He’d never really gotten over that. It had made him feel so vulnerable; feeling like he needed attention on him to be happy…but then again everyone needs attention from their loved ones… At that thought he glanced over to Dean, who had his back firmly to him and Gabriel turned his head away and curled up under the covers even more.   
It’s going to be a long night….  
\--  
He actually fell asleep…That was….disconcerting really. Since when does he fall asleep? He feels eyes on him and he swallows nervously, wings, although invisible, pinned to his back, waiting for an attack even as the mattress dips and he carefully moves his hand to grip his sword in his jacket as he opens his eyes and looks to the person on his bed.

It’s Dean….and further by the door, Sam and then Cas is standing awkwardly in the middle.  
It seemed they had all been waiting on him and he saw Dean looked annoyed.

“Were you really do that to piss me off?” He asked with a huff and Gabriel is silent, not quite sure what Dean’s going on about but he gets up and goes over to Cas and pokes him a bit.  
He sees Cas blink at him curiously as Gabriel whispers, “What was I supposed to have done?” In a very quiet and sadder than normal one. Cas shrugs.

“Sleeping apparently? He must have thought you were ignoring him.” Cas said with a dull annoyed tone, “He had been trying to wake you for three hours now.”

Gabriel shrugged and just went and put on his shoes, Dean telling him off for ignoring him.

“I’m not ignoring you, or I wasn’t intending to before now,” Gabriel said, feeling a pang of guilt for having not woken up when Dean had wanted him to. 

“So, what? You’ve been ignoring what I’ve been saying this whole time?” Dean asked sharply, Gabriel looked back to him.

“If that’s what you want to think…,” He said again in that quiet voice before he vanished and Sam looked bewildered.

“Is it me, or did he look really….down?” Sam asked and Dean let out a huff.

“Who cares? I’ve had enough of him being well…himself,” Dean snapped at his brother and Gabriel, who had been listening outside the door, swallowed hanging his head a moment before he left in a flutter of wings…

He was gone for two weeks, two weeks in which he just fell even further and further into his quiet misery, not taking care of his vessel really as he tried pranking people but the jokes wouldn’t go right and the illusions and whatnot would flicker and fade and that would depress Gabriel even more. His powers were being….flakey…What if he was losing them? Is his dad finally pissed enough to do that to him? Well… that’s one way to get kicked down a peg….

He felt like a wandering ghost, where was his so called friends when he needed them? They only called him when they needed him…and- and now seemed to be one of those times. He teleported to them and he saw Dean and Sam blink in shock when they saw him after two weeks of neglect…  
\--  
Dean blinked when he saw Gabriel. It had been two weeks and he really didn’t think he’d upset Gabriel THAT much, seeing as the Archangel usually put up more of a fight…  
But when he saw how scruffy the Archangel looked, compared to the neat appearance he usually had, Dean knew something was wrong with the Archangel. Good thing he’d finally called…

“What do you want?” Gabriel asked in a hollow, dull voice, his eyes seeming to sport the same emotions, though Dean thought he saw hurt mixed in there. There were also dark shadows under the Archangel’s eyes as he shifted, seemingly nervously as Dean just stared.

“We just wanted to know where you were, Gabe. For all we knew, you were killed!” Sam said, sounding outraged and concerned in one and Gabriel’s eyes flicked over to him and then he went to staring at the wall.  
“What would you care if I was dead? Not like I get treated well by anyone. Never was,” He said in that hollow voice still, though Dean swore he could hear it crack a bit and he watched as Gabriel’s eyes got watery and he turned away from them.

“Gabriel…” Dean said softly as he went towards the archangel, who let out some sort of sound Dean couldn’t interpret as the Archangel stepped away from Dean.

“Why…why do you think that?” Dean questioned in disbelief.  
\--  
Gabriel shifted in his spot, letting the question hang in the air for a long moment as he was forced to think back on those painful memories. 

“Being the youngest Archangel isn’t like with being the youngest human. You get ignored and pushed aside like you’re nothing. The only one who ever gave a damn--,” His breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut, he could feel the tears escaping from under his eyelids, “was Lucifer…” His voice cracked, and yet he took several shuddering breaths before he kept speaking, still with his eyes closed, still with his back to the boys.

“And you…you pushed me to go up against the only brother who had cared, to kill him…Fuck Dean that’s why I told you before that I couldn’t kill him…” He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked away from it, wiping at his eyes.

“I was alienated, okay? I got ignored and basically everyone watched me, waiting for me to rebel like Lucifer did. Not to mention the fighting between Michael and Raphael…” He trailed off and was silent as he kept himself from facing the boys, until one of them grabbed his shoulder again, and spun him around and he found himself facing Dean.

Gabriel wasn’t quite sure how to react to that, in that moment he felt like Castiel in awkwardness levels.

“Let us help you through this…at least stay around so we know you’re not off getting yourself killed…” Dean mumbled and Gabriel watched Dean for a moment before letting out a shuddering breath that had turned out to be tension. He’d been scared of how the boys would react….speaking of boys…he also got hugged by Sam.   
Words. A voice told him, They’re all words and hardly any action when it comes to actually caring…and his grace, which had been trying to cling to the faint happiness he’d felt, got squashed down at the hard truth in them…

Gabriel lightly returned the hug after an awkward moment to Dean. He felt like Sam was trying to squash the life out of him…

“Ease up on the grip sasquatch…” He mumbled and Sam apologized and backed off and Gabriel swallowed as he felt a warmth on his whiskery cheek and he looked to it and then to Dean. It was Dean’s hand to his cheek and Dean seemed to be examining Gabriel and he thumbed Gabriel’s scruff and he gave a soft laugh and Gabriel blinked at him.

“Sorry, just it’s a different look, not a bad one, mind you…but you should sleep or something, we need to get rid of the shadows there,” Dean said as he steered Gabriel to the bed. He didn’t fight it he just let Dean do that and he quietly let himself be handled by the Winchester, Dean pulling off his jacket and then Gabriel kicked off the shoes and socks and Sam watched as Gabriel and Dean unbuttoned the shirt before Gabriel got under the covers and then a moment later he was tossing aside the jeans. Both men watched as the Archangel hugged a pillow close to his chest and curled up into a ball, eyes half closed as Dean made sure the covers were comfy on him.

Gabriel shuddered and buried his head into the pillows and he knew the boys were watching but he could care less. What he did care about though was the dip in the bed and the hand on his arm.  
His grace shone for a moment but then the overall misery basically blew against the flame that was the grace and tried to put it out again. Gabriel knew it wouldn’t last, but he held onto it for as long as the hand was on his arm, for as long as he knew someone cared…

When he woke there was no warmth and the candle of small light was snuffed out. He looked around then and started when he saw Dean on the bed next to him cleaning his guns and weapons, Sam was on the other bed doing the same thing. Gabriel got up silently and went into the bathroom and took a long look at himself in the mirror and he looked to the incoming beard and decided just to keep the facial hair as it is now, wanting to experiment with it…then he looked to his eyes…The shadows were not as defined now and maybe… He focused and he watched as the shadows disappeared and he ran a finger along where they’d been. Nothing out of the ordinary and the skin wasn’t as grooved or wrinkled as it had been just seconds ago so he was glad for small favors as he went out into the room and watched the boys as he sat down.

He just sat there, silently watching the two and Dean looked up after two hours.

“Dude…do…something, talk hell, move,” Dean said, sounding weirded out and Gabriel looked back to him with a neutral expression before Dean just sighed.

“wonderful You come back and you’re emotional and wont talk after what you first said….Is this like an angel time of month?” Dean asked and Gabriel didn’t dignify that with an answer, he just looked away and stayed silent, even when the boys dragged him along for the hunt he only sat back and watched, quietly afraid to use his powers beyond from using them on his vessel… He wasn’t even that well off with his sword…it had been a while. He doubted his ability to perform to how the boys expected…What if he got them killed?

Dean would have died if Cas hadn’t come along, the angel smiting the offending creature, a dragon.  
That night Dean yelled himself hoarse at Gabriel, who looked away and couldn’t explain why he couldn’t help. How were you supposed to tell someone you don’t believe in your own abilities anymore? So he just sat down on the bed that was his and stared at the covers . This only proved that he didn’t have any fight in him, even when Dean started shaking him.

“DEAN!” Cas yelled and the human was thrown across the room, Cas going over to Gabriel and putting a hand to him.

“I will not allow you to abuse my brother verbally when he is not fighting back!” Gabriel swallowed and looked to Cas and his younger brother offered him a rare smile and Gabriel returned it with an uncertain one, not quite sure what just happened right there….before he pulls Cas into a light hug and Cas let out a breath like he was letting go of a load on his chest.

“Cas can you take him somewhere? I need to have a few words with my insensitive ass of a brother….” Sam growled and Cas nodded and took Gabriel to a quiet park and Gabriel looked around curiously and Cas looked to him and kept that hand on his shoulder.

“Gabriel, Brother, tell me what is wrong,” Castiel said in an easy tone, Gabriel pushed some hair back behind his ears and shrugged.

“Not sure really, I just…I don’t know lack the enthusiasm to do anything really, I guess depressed…and well…” He fidgets a bit, “My powers are being affected by it…it’s why I didn’t do anything today…couldn’t do anything…I’m scared my power will go haywire and make things worse…”

Cas frowns and looks to Gabriel.

“When did this start?” He asked and Gabriel counted the days…

“Two weeks one day ago in Atlanta…Shortly after I took a child to a shelter,” He said with pinpoint precision and he was pretty sure Cas just paled as he grabbed Gabe by the arm and suddenly he was back in the room and he was alarmed by Cas’ behavior as the boys suddenly stopped arguing as Cas pressed a hand to Gabriel’s chest and Gabriel felt the rush of grace and he grimaced as something stirred and shifted around his grace and he looked to Cas, confused, the lesser angel’s eyes glowing with the blue of his grace…  
\--  
“Cas what are you doing?” Sam asked in alarm as they saw Cas had pinned Gabriel to the wall and something was going on there, Gabriel seemed really uncomfortable with what Cas was doing…

“Remember that creature you were looking for two weeks ago? The one that was causing a mass outbreak of the Atlanta area’s residents to go into depressions and try to kill themselves?” Cas asked firmly and Sam blinked.

“Yeah…it somehow got away, why?” Sam asked as Cas looked back at them, eyes glowing a fierce blue color.

“That creature is a manifestation of sadness, doubt, sorrow, everything but anger and lust. It preys on the vulnerabilities of those close to it…” He looks back to Gabriel and Gabriel looks confused and he then lets out a cry of pain as Castiel’s hand clenched over Gabriel’s chest.   
A pulse of blue went through the archangel and suddenly there was an odd glow to him, it was a purple glow to him and yet his eyes had a gold glow to them as well as a small speck in the center.

“What the hell?” Dean asked as Castiel brought his hand away.

“It’s inside him, its why he’s been acting like this, Sam…Dean. It preys on vulnerabilities of even the strongest of creatures like him. It used a child to get to him….”

“Son of a bitcH!” Dean growled and Gabriel looked to him and then to Sam and Cas and he fidgeted again as he seemed to be taking stuff in and the gold seemed to get brighter and the purple got darker and before their very eyes attacked the gold and Gabriel grimaced and the gold retreated, the glow dimmer than before.  
Cas went over to them and talked to them quietly.

“The only way to cripple the creature is for him to feel positive emotions…its what you witnessed just now…his grace, well he in general will respond to it and the more positive emotions and the happier he gets the weaker the creature’s hold on his negative emotions will get. When it gets to be a small spark we can use a spell to extract it from him and capture it and then destroy it…” Cas said and Sam nodded but Dean paused.

“Wait is it like a demon? Will it take control of him and force him to do things he doesn’t want to do?” Dean asked and Cas shook his head.

“No, it just incapacitates him…affects his powers through his emotions…it’s an interesting thing…but if he were not an archangel he would have long since have committed suicide,” Cas said, discussing this with them in whispers and Dean bit his lip looking incredibly guilty and he thanked Cas and went up to Gabriel, the glow having long since faded as Dean saw the archangel was eyeing him curiously and maybe with some hesitancy.

“I’m sorry,” He said as he pulled Gabriel into a hug and he startled the archangel, “I didn’t think you’d be this down in the dumps, Gabriel…I’m sorry I yelled at you, I lost my head…” He said as he looked up at Gabriel. Cas came over and touched Dean’s shoulder and dean suddenly found himself looking at that odd glow again.

“You all know how to get a hold of me, I have things I must do now,” He said calmly and Dean glanced back and nodded or at least he was in mid nod when he saw he could see a light blue glow from Cas. He realized Cas had given him the ability to see the aura of angels apparently…He looked back to Gabriel and saw that purple attacking the gold again and he brought a hand up to Gabriel’s cheek and smiled warmly at him.

“Come on, I think you need to get the treatment of a king,” He says with a smile and Gabriel smiled, his eyes getting more of the gold glow to him.

Dean thumbed the scruff and smiled, he loved the feel of the hairs under his skin and he leaned forward and kissed Gabriel, the other’s eyes widening as he did it, but well come on they were a couple, even if they had just started going out before this happened…

He wanted to show Gabriel that hadn’t changed, and fuck he loved the feel of that scruff against his cheek and lips, especially when Gabriel started kissing back and Dean melted into the contact, pulling Gabriel closer and running a hand through the soft hair he loved so much. Sam muttered something about getting another room and left as Gabriel’s enthusiasm increased with each passing second. The archangel happily tasting Dean’s mouth with his warm tongue and Dean could feel how hard he is getting and he ran the hand that was at Gabriel’s cheek down to Gabriel’s ass and he squeezed it and got a surprised squak from Gabriel, who started chuckling at the sound he made and Dean laughed with him, keeping the angel close and he leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder and seeming to be happy and Dean kissed him some more.

“Come lets go get you some long overdue ice cream for ya,” Dean said with a smile and he saw Gabriel’s eyes light up and Dean chuckled and dragged Gabriel with him to the bed, Dean fidgeting as Gabriel tried to put on his clothes, let out a huff and snapped his fingers. Dean grinned when he saw Gabriel’s powers were working well right now and he loved seeing how much that spark of gold had become like a roaring fire in Gabriel, fighting off the negative emotions.

He watched as Gabriel ended up in all black clothes which seemed to surprise even him. 

“Why the hell am I wearing black leather pants and a black leather jacket?” Gabriel asked, snapping his fingers and trying to change it, but his powers refused to change it and Dean swore he saw the fire of gold start dying.

“Well, maybe cause….” He went around and slapped Gabriel’s leather clad ass, “You look sexy in it?” Dean laughed as Gabriel blushed, yes blushed and ducked his head. Dean tugged lightly on Gabriel’s jacket, that fire of Gabriel’s essence or whatever was strong right now and Dean intended on keeping it up and roaring and for it to increase so that the negative emotions would be fought off as he waited for it to become a small speck.

He led Gabriel out of the room, hand wrapped around the Archangel’s waist and Gabriel was still blushing as Dean locked the door and smiled down at Gabriel, kissing the top of his head. Dean walked with Gabriel, humming a happy tune as he kept the Archangel close, ignoring the looks they were getting.

“Dean….why…are we doing this isn’t there some case that needs to be worked on?” Gabriel asked, looking to Dean who pulls Gabriel close.

“You are my case. And the job? Giving you a hell of a good day to show I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Dean said as he squeezed Gabriel’s leather clad ass and Gabriel let out an indignant squeak and Dean chuckled before they got into the Ice Cream parlor and got weird looks from parents of children but Gabriel actually ignored them as he tried to decide which flavor to get….

He finally decided on mint with tons of chocolate chips and Dean chuckled as Gabriel bounced up and down like a little kid when Dean got him the largest size possible. Dean himself got some vanilla and chocolate with sprinkles and they both went and sat down at a spot outside and Dean started chatting about his favorite type of candy and Gabriel snorted and started proclaiming just what candies were best and lecturing Dean on just how they were made too. Dean smiled as Gabriel managed to somehow eat all of his ice cream during that time too. Dean patiently listened, and then still proclaimed m&ms better than skittles and he got a light kick from Gabriel and Dean smirked at him. 

They got up and went to the hotel room again and as soon as they were in there Gabriel shed the jacket and grabbed Dean and pushed him onto the bed and started kissing him like crazy, like a desperate man and Dean indulged and started unzipping the Archangel’s leather pants and Gabriel let out a relieved sigh into Dean’s mouth and Dean laughed, glad to see the angel horny and enthusiastic again and Gabriel fumbled with Dean’s clothes, but a snap of fingers later and they were gone. Seems like his powers only wanted to work for sexual things at the moment…

Dean smirked and flipped the Archangel over so that he was the one that would bottom, Dean teasing him happily at all his favorite spots, at all his sweet spots where Dean knew the angel would turn into jelly under him.   
Needless to say when Gabriel came all over the sheets, Dean found himself pleased at a job well done and shifted inside Gabriel. It had taken a while to push through the emotional resistance. Dean shattered it to pieces when he had come inside Gabriel, the Archangel yelling his name to the world and Dean smiled when he saw what he had missed, his archangel, his lover, finally back out from the oppression of massively magnified emotions…He waited for Gabriel to pass out after and kept the both of them covered after Gabriel cleaned them up. Dean looked to Gabriel and saw the roaring gold of his grace through the filters Cas had put on him.  
Dean quietly called Cas, who appeared and did the removal spell, holding a jar in case the creature wasn’t destroyed when they finally get it out of Gabriel….

Well when the first part is finished Gabriel starts hacking and coughing a purple smoke coming from his mouth and when it was all out Cas finished the spell and the smoke burst into flames as Gabriel settled down and shifted into Dean’s grip, humming deep in his chest. Cas smiled at them both and then went on his way. . Dean yawned and wrapped his arms around Gabriel and happily fell asleep….

He was woken up the next morning by a repeated thump against his head and he frowned when he realized his warm cuddlebuddy was gone. So when he opened his eyes he let out a yelp and started cursing as a skittle hit him right in the eye.

“Damnit Gabriel!” Dean yelled and Gabriel burst out laughing and damn that was the best sound Dean had ever heard.

“See, Deano this is why you should keep your eyes closed,” Gabriel said lightly before going over to Dean, Gabriel smirking as he was dressed in the leather pants and he sat his leather clad ass down on Dean’s lap.

“So…thanks for all that yesterday, it was….it was sweet, I know it must have been annoying coming up with things to do to get me out from under that weirdass influence I” But he only got interrupted by Dean’s mouth on his.

“I’m just glad I could do something and enjoy it with you at the same time,” He said as he brought a hand down and stroked Gabriel’s dick through the leather.

“Morning sex my candy loving angel?” Dean asked with a grin.

“Did you really have to ask?” Gabriel snorted as he started an all exclusive leather clad lapdance for Dean.


End file.
